


Twerking

by dodo3000



Category: Smosh
Genre: Dildos, M/M, anal fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is very horny and has fun with dildos and Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twerking

Anthony sat alone on the couch in his apartment. His cat Pip was with his girlfriend Kalel so he had nobody around he could play with. He turned on the tv. Nicki Minaj’s Anaconda video was on MTV and he wanted to zap away but then he felt himself swing his hips to the song. He remembered how many times he’d twerked for SMOSH. He remembered twerking on Ian. Twerking was entirely passé now though and he felt kind of bad that it was. He got up and casually went to the windows to close them. Not that anyone would look into his house, but he felt safer this way. He searched for a ‘twerking’ playlist on youtube, unbuttoned a couple of buttons of his tight pants, and zapped the tv off. 

A very corny tune came from his computer as Anthony began to twerk. It felt amazing! He felt his butt-cheeks wiggle from all the movement. He felt his balls shake, and his dick rub comfortably against his pants. He got on his hands and knees on the carpet that lay in front of the couch and he twerked as he got more and more turned on. He fantasized that he was being fucked in his ass, and that was what made his behind shake so violently. He kind of wanted to put someting in.. Anthony stopped twerking for a little while to go into his bedroom and look through his drawers. Where could it be… ah, there it was! A large, black and phallic-shaped object. He picked it up and rubbed lube all over it, which he had gotten from his bedside table. He went back to the music and got back on his knees. He pulled his pants and underpants down and slowly slid the black dildo into his asshole. He had to really breathe out and relax to get it in because the thing was huge. He proceeded to twerk again, and the part of the dildo that was still outside his ass, bumped against the couch which gave Anthony a pleasurable sensation somewhere inside him. His dick twiched. 

He became harder and harder as he twerked and twerked. After a few minutes he couldn’t take it any longer. He sat down on the dildo so it was entirely inside of him, and pumped only a few times to make himself come all over his T-shirt. He was sweating a lot and panting as he stopped the youtube playlist. He didn’t want to take the dildo out yet though. Maybe if he relaxed for a while, he could go again… he stalked twitter for a while and then went to search 'twerking’ on porn websites. Looking at jiggling butts, he jerked himself off. It took him longer this time and when he finally came, his asshole clenched around the dildo, he let out a very loud moan. He’d been pretty quiet before but now he just needed to let it out. “YES, YES! I LOVE TWERKING! OH PLEASE FUCK ME, TWERK ON ME, DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME” he screamed to an imaginary fuck-buddy. 

Finally he removed the dildo. It made Anthony feel a bit empty and sad. He just wanted to be fucked now, but nobody was there. His T-shirt felt cold and clammy and sticky. He decided to take a shower. Just as he was nearly done though, his doorbell rang. “Just a moment!” Anthony called. What idiot could be at his door at this time?! It was about midnight.. Oh god, the dildo! Anthony quickly kicked it under the couch and went to open the door in his bath-robe. “Ian!” Anthony was so glad it was his best friend who called on him, and not anyone else. He kind of didn’t want to see his girlfriend right now, especially right after his anal twerking adventure. 

“Hey dude!” Ian said as they hugged. “You smell so good!” “Thanks man” Anthony smiled. Ian’s compliments always made him feel good. “I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I’d come and see you. This holiday off from Smosh made me miss you”. Ian looked kind of guilty and Anthony didn’t ask why Ian had been in the neighbourhood, in the middle of the night. “Let’s just hang out and chill” Anthony suggested, and he got beers from the kitchen and threw his bathrobe to hang over the bathroom door. He was wearing grey Calvin Klein underpants which revealed the shape of his dick but he didn’t care, and he still felt kind of sexy so he just strutted into the living room again and toasted with Ian. “Have you been twerking?” Ian asked and Anthony looked up in alarm. How did Ian know?! But then he saw that Ian was just at Anthony’s computer, seeing the playlist. “Haha no, I was just checking out these dumb songs!” he lied. “You’ve been listening to… 21 twerking songs?” Ian teased him as he looked at Anthony’s youtube viewing history. “Whatever man, I was home alone and felt like it”. They both had to laugh. 

“I’d like to see you twerk”, Anthony dared Ian. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Ian said in a husky voice as he put the playlist back on. He started to twerk. Anthony giggled and laughed as he saw his best friend twerk it out, and he was fascinated by how Ian’s shapely butt moved to the music. Ian now stood on his hands with his legs against the wall, as he said “Girl look at that booty! I TWERK OUT!” and Anthony had a laughing fit. Finally Ian got back up and twerked against the couch. Anthony’s dick twiched again. He was still taking in Ian’s ass. He kind of wanted to fuck his best friend right now. 

“You have a great butt, you know” Anthony said to Ian. “Thanks man! I know!” Ian laughed. But he saw how Anthony looked at him, and he saw his dick through his underpants. “Are you turned on by my twerking?” he asked laughing but also blushing. “Kind of”, Anthony replied. He stood up and got really close to Ian, which made the shorter one of the two young men take a gulp. Anthony was still emanating shower-gel scent and Ian breathed it in deeply, though involuntarily. He couldn’t withstand the aura of his best friend. Anthony was so beautiful, lean and smooth, his hair curly and damp, his eyes twinkling.. Ian felt his heart race, or was that still from all the twerking he’d just done? 

“I’m really horny tonight”, Anthony said into Ian’s ear, which made him shiver and have goose-bumps. “I like you and your bowl haircut and your blue eyes and your sweater and your butt and your twerking and…” Anthony kissed Ian’s neck. “and your hands and your dick and” he now bit Ian’s neck and sucked, creating love bites, as his hands groped Ian’s body. “and I want you”. Adrenaline rushed through Ian’s body. What was happening? Why was his best friend behaving this way, and why didn’t Ian seem to mind at all? He began to breathe heavily. 

“Anthonhy.. you want me?” he asked, trying not to faint as he was overwhelmed by his best friend who suddenly was a whole lot more than that. “Yes, Ian, yes! I love you!” Anthony said and he rubbed himself against Ian’s thighs. “I.. I love you too” Ian answered and felt his cheeks turn bright red. This was what he had always wanted to tell Anthony, but never had, for the sake of their friendship. But now Anthony seemed to want to fuck him anyway, he figured that he could confess it. “You’re so beautiful” Ian said to his best friend, and he took Anthony’s dick in his hand and massaged it through the Calvin Klein fabric. Anthony moaned. 

“I want you to fuck me, Ian”, Anthony said. “Oh, o.. okay” Ian said. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He just knew that his wildest fantasies were coming true. Anthony was undressing him really fast and roughly and he managed to pull Anthony’s boxers down. He dropped to his knees and sucked Anthony’s dark dick for a while. “Fuck me” Anthony said again and turned his ass towards Ian. “Let’s doubledecker-twerk first”, Ian replied mischievously. “Oh god yes!” Anthony said. Ian got on top of Anthony and they twerked for a while. Ian felt his balls shake and it gave him a funny sansation. He wanted to fuck Anthony so bad. 

Ian had come to Anthony’s house because he missed him, but he hadn't known that things would take such a turn as they had, and he couldn’t be more happy. His own pink dick, surrounded by curly pubes, was very hard now and precum dripped from it. He gasped as he widened Anthony’s butt cheeks and saw that his ass was already raw and open. “What did you do earlier?” he asked. “I had some fun”, Anthony said. Ian slid into Anthony with ease. It was really hot inside of Anthony. Ian began to thrust into him. “Anthony, what are we doing?” Ian asked. “You’re anally penetrating me, and I’m having the best time I've ever had”, Anthony said. Ian could still feel the love bites burn in his neck and he thrusted harder, to punish Anthony somehow, but of course it only made him moan harder. “Fuck me, Ian!” Anthony exclaimed. “Fuck me hard!” Ian complied. He did like rough sex. He squeezed Anthony’s ass and pushed him entirely down to the ground. 

“You like being fucked, don’t you?” Ian asked teasingly. “Yes, yes!” Anthony screamed, his cheeks a dark red. Ian was sweating. He was muscular and way more burly than his slender and fragile looking best friend. His bowl haircut was all tangled from the sweat on his forehead, he panted against Anthony’s neck. “I’m going to come” Ian said. “I can feel it, your dick is getting even bigger”, Anthony said and then he screamed, as Ian came. “Damnit Anthony, what the hell did we just do?!” Ian sat astonished as he processed the events that just happened. They both sat on the couch, naked and sweaty and cummy, if that was a word. They had been so horny. Horny enough to block out all common sense, all other thoughts. They just FUCKED each other. “I really liked it though”, Anthony said. “Yeah, me too” Ian replied. He got up and started to put his clothes on again. “No, please don’t leave”, Anthony said. “I don’t think I can deal with this right now, Anthony”, Ian said. “I’ll fuck you too! But tomorrow, I’m exhausted right now..” Ian wanted to walk to the door, but the thought of Anthony fucking him, it was just too good a picture to get out of his mind. He slowly walked back to Anthony and they embraced each other. Abandoning all masculinity while he was at it anyway, Ian laid his head against Anthony’s shoulder and sighed. “This is nice”, he said. Anthony fondled his balls and squeezed them gently. “Let’s do this more often”, he said. “Yeah”, Ian said, utterly defeated. He did love Anthony. More than he’d known just a couple of hours ago, when he decided to visit. He didn’t want to think anymore. They both slowly walked to Anthony’s bedroom and got in and slept almost immediately.


End file.
